Davis's Last Days
by Thegamingteendream16
Summary: Its R cuz of harsh language


Davis's Last Days

Hey guys. I'm putting off my Devimon's Revenge story for awhile. This story is based on Davis, and the time when it becomes obvious that Kari and him will never be. I know how the poor dude feels. You have this great girl you like, but she doesn't even know you exist. And if some of the deep scenes get heavy, its cuz I have actually done it. I dont own digimon. 

The day started off as most others had. The digidestined team of Cody, T.K., Yoli, Kari, and Davis met up with each other in the computer lab. Though, lately, Davis would show up late, or not at all. Demiveemon was getting weaker and always seemed sad. The other digimon sensed that something was wrong, but stayed silent. They didn't want to start trouble. This particular day, the team was going to the Digiworld to help out with repairs after a huge battle the other day. It would of been easier, but Demiveemon was so depressed he couldn't even digivolve to Veemon. The others were getting worried. They figured that Davis wasn't taking care of Demiveemon. They were gonna give the two one more chance. When they got into the digiworld, Demiveemon had still failed to digivolve. "Damn it Davis, what have you done to the poor thing?" yelled Yoli. Davis just sat on a rock and ignored the group. Why can't they just leave me alone, thought Davis. "Please don't yell at him, its not his fault," Demiveemon said weakly. He ran and hoped into Davis's lap and curled up. Demiveemon wished he could cheer up Davis. He knew why Davis was depressed. A few weeks ago after a long day of working and fighting evil digimon, Davis had gone looking for Kari. What he found broke his heart. He found Kari and T.K. making out. T.K. even had his hand in Kari's pants. Davis quickly turn and ran deep in the woods, crying. 

Veemon had seen the whole thing. He tried to follow Davis, but he knew that Davis needed to be alone. Though, he later regretted it. Demiveemon would wake up late at night to find Davis crying over a picture of Kari. Lately, what worried Demiveemon, Davis had been using drugs. He even had been cutting his own arm up. Demiveemon felt horrible. He loved Davis, but he couldn't help him. What Demiveemon didn't know was, if it wasn't for the little digimon, Davis would of killed himself a long time ago. "Listen Davis, either shape up or we're gonna take Demiveemon away from you," said T.K. This made Davis snap. "Shut the fuck up you asshole! You can't do shit you little cock suck. Demiveemon is mine and you can't take him," yelled Davis, jumping to his feet and getting right in T.K.'s face. Then he got slapped from the side. Davis turned his head and looked right into Kari's angry expression. "T.K. is only looking out for the digimon's well being, and you have to go and be a jerk. I feel sorry for Demiveemon," said Kari, disgusted with Davis. Then Davis did the last thing anyone thought he's do. He punched Kari right in the eye. Kari fell back on the ground hard, and started to sob pathetically. "That's it you asshole, I'm taking you out!" screamed T.K. "Vee-head butt!" yelled Veemon. The others fighting with Davis had made Demiveemon angry and given him the ability to digivolve. The attack hit T.K. right in the stomach, breaking his ribs. 

"You jerk!" yelled Patamon. He digivolved to Angemon and attacked Veemon. "Veemon digivolve!" Veemon digivolved to his champion form, Exveemon. The two battled fiercly. Hawkmon and Armadillomon only looked on sadly. Nothing good would come from this. "Celestial Arrow!" a voice cried and a huge beam of energy pierced through Exveemon's back. "Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Exveemon from the pain. He fell to the ground. "Hand of Fate!" yelled Angemon and he finished off Exveemon. "Noooooooo!" yelled Davis. He fell to his knees as he watched his best friend become deleted.

"You see what you did? Had you just shaped up, this would of never happened," said Yoli. Davis just turned around and chunked his D3 at her. "Fuck you guys, I'm sick of this. Life was better before I became a digidestined. I wasted my time with Kari, the stupid whore. So, fuck you guys I'm outta here," screamed Davis as he ran deeper into the woods. When he got to a place where he could be alone, he took out his pocket knife. He put it to his wrist, and cut a deep gash down the length of his arm. Blood poured out of the wound. He did the same to the other arm. He then just leaned against a tree, and waited for life to be over. 

The rest of them just sat there and tended to T.K.'s wounds. Ken showed up through a digiport with Wormmon. "What the hell happened guys? Wormmon started acting funny, and I get here and you all look beat up," said Ken. "Davis and Veemon happened," said Cody. Cody told Ken the whole story of how lately Demiveemon hadn't been digivolving, and how when T.K. threatened to take him away from Davis, Davis attacked him and Kari, and how Veemon attacked T.K., and how Angemon and Angewomon killed Exveemon. "Oh no. This must be because Davis had been depressed and heart broken over Kari," said Ken. Ken knew the whole story. Davis had showed up at his door that same day he had found Kari and T.K. together. "Since Davis was unhappy, Demiveemon was being affected. The two of them are closely bonded. When one is hurt, the other is hurt. Since Veemon and Wormmon DNA digivolve, Wormmon and me are also closely linked to Davis and Veemon. Right now, I have a bad feeling," said Ken. 

"Ken, quick follow me. I smell blood, human blood," said Wormmon. "That's just T.K.," said Kari. "No, it's Davis!" yelled Wormmon, and he rushed deep into the woods. Ken and Cody followed closely behind, with Armadillomon bringing up the rear. Soon, they come to a spot that was soaked with blood. 

"Oh no, Davis," said Ken, tears filling his eyes. Ken had found Davis's body in the bushes. His skin was extremely white, and his lips were blue. His clothes were soaked with blood. "He killed himself," said Cody, unable to look at the sight. Armadillomon and Wormmon digivolved. Armadillomon carried Ken and Cody back, both grief stricken. Wormmon carried Davis's body. 

The funeral was help a few days later. Davis's parents and sister were still shocked and still unable to cope with the loss. Matt tried to comfort June. He didn't like her much, but knew how much she had to be hurting. It would of killed him had T.K. died. Matt wasn't mad at Davis or Veemon for hurting T.K. They both had been pushed too hard, and had reached the end of their rope. Kari and Tai showed up. Kari couldn't believe that Davis had felt that strongly about her. Tai just couldn't believe something like this could of possibly happened to the team. Izzy and Joe hung in the back with Cody, listening to the details of what all happened. Ken sat up in front with Davis's family. Ken missed Davis. Davis had been the first to befriend him after he had over come the power of darkness. Ken had now lost his brother and a great friend. Yoli, Sora, and Mimi sobbed through the whole funeral. Mimi had flown in from America. She had also brought Micheal and Willis. 

Many of the digidestined around the world grieved for Davis. It's true he had sometimes been a little goofy and thick headed, but he had always been a good guy. It was sad what happened to him. Veemon was never reborn. His energy was just spread across the digiworld. 

Well, how'd you guys like it? I wanted to go into more detail in the suicide scene, but It brought back some bad memories. 


End file.
